


Cover Art: Autumn Leaves

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art, Childhood, Cover Art, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Modern Era, Scotland, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: This is the Cover Art for Guessimaclotpole's fic Autumn Leaves:Arthur Pendragon finally returns. He resides in the same body, lying dormant in the brain of Arthur Covington until he can be awakened by Merlin's Magic.





	Cover Art: Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Autumn Leaves: Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330825) by [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole). 



> The lovely Guessimaclotpole asked if I would like to collaborate with her. This piece is for her fic Autumn Leaves which is a very poignant and emotional prologue. This centres on a reborn Arthur who knows nothing of his previous life, finding his way, before tragedy strikes and he is reunited with Emyrs.

[ ](https://imgur.com/PBfoMl9)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you saw, I have tried to capture the emotion of Guessimaclotpole's story. This has not been betaed all mistakes are my own!


End file.
